


A Heart on Fire

by sheisbrighter (toaquiprashippar)



Series: Through our eyes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, happy oliver, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/sheisbrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't let you go<br/>I've been crazy for you all this time<br/>I've kept it close<br/>always hoping<br/>With a heart on fire<br/>A HEART ON FIRE<br/>+<br/>Let me walk through life with you<br/>Everybody dreams of having what we do<br/>Like a rolling thunder<br/>You put me out from under"</p><p> </p><p>Oliver would never imagine a computer full of bullet holes would be his way to happiness, but life is never as you imagine it will be. Now, with her golden hair all over his chest and feeling her sleepy breathing against his skin, he realized he wouldn't change a single thing, even though he got stuck in hell and shook the devil's hand,she saved his soul, and now life was more than survival, it was living, all thanks to this small, incredibly inteligent and sassy blonde, full of innuendos and the ability to make everything better. He was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara2117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara2117/gifts).



> Heeeey guys! 
> 
> OH MY GOD, I swear I didn't see your reaction to 'I Got The Boy' coming, it was incredible, I still can't believe it, I've been receiving emails and comments and thank you all so much for reading it and sharing this beautiful obsession that is Olicity with me *_* 
> 
> Y'ALL READY FOR SEASON FOUR? LESS THAN 70 DAAAAAAAAYS...I just can't, oh...*breathe breathe* 
> 
> Well, until then, as my beautiful friend Sara told me, I'm writing this series, like what I imagine the characters think of Olicity and themselves. It started off with only Laurel, but now I got Oliver and next one coming up is Lyla! I love her character so much and I think we should definitely have more Lyla in season four, thanks. 
> 
> Sooo, for now, enjoy my 'I just woke up and I'm thinking of how hot and perfect is my gf' Oliver :DDDD  
> Hope you guys like it, and leave comments to let me know whay y'all think about it! 
> 
> Oh, and kudos are VERY welcomed HAHAHA 
> 
> And, deep breathes 'til season four, brace yourselves, it's coming...*in more than two months, but ok..."

It was very early, the sun was yet to show up, but Oliver was already awake for a while now. He was laying in bed with blonde locks all over his chest, Felicity still sleeping, with her head on him, she was naked under the sheets and he could see her bare back, the sheets were covering her from the curve of her ass and he thought he could spend his whole life like that, feeling her breathing and her skin against his.

They had finally stopped somewhere, found a house in Coast City and were settling down for a while, after three incredible months on the road, getting to know each other and falling in love all over again each day. Even when they fought, he found something else to fall for her even more. Like her lack of culinary talents, the girl could burn an egg, he tasted it himself, literally, she burnt scrambled eggs. But then every time he found himself lost in his bad memories, she would touch his face and make him look at her, and she would bring him back to earth with her understanding eyes and smooth voice. She had a power over him that he would never understand, but he didn’t have or even wanted to, he was happy just to have her there to save him from himself.

When Oliver met Felicity, he had no idea how that sassy small genius would change his life. At first she was his go to person, she would help him with information even without knowing about his Arrow identity, and then when he was shot, he went to her: he knew he could trust her, somehow. She saved his life and became a part of the team. With time, she became his partner, his girl Wednesday – “FRIDAY, OLIVER”, she would say, he smiled -, girls came and gone, but she was always there.

When he came back from Lian Yu, Laurel was all he could think about, he wanted her back, she kept him alive for those five years. It would take him months before he realize the girl that kept him going was nothing like the girl he met again. He convinced himself he wanted her, that she was the one, even while sleeping with Helena, dating McKenna, while she was falling even more for Tommy.

Tommy! Tommy was completely in love with Laurel, and Oliver would never forgive himself for sleeping with her in the night before the Undertaking; he felt like he failed his best friend, without a real reason, because it doesn’t matter that Laurel was once the one for him, she was Tommy’s in a way she would never be his, and Tommy commited to her in a way he never even tried to commit to her.

And then Sara came back, and with her presence, the feelings seemed to come back with her, and they tried to be together, he tried to let her in, but it didn’t matter how hard she tried, he couldn’t trust her with his darkness, with all the parts inside him, he was afraid she would see him for the beast he always believed he was, or worst, she would get hurt by the beast’s enemies or even himself.

But not Felicity, she came into his life and little by little she broke all his walls down: he wasn’t afraid to tell her all he went through, all he had to do to survive, and what that did to him. She never, not once, judged him. Her eyes would always be filled him compassion, not pity, love and she would always hold his hands tight, as if she was trying to soothe his pain, and in a way, she did. She never saw the beast, and if he stopped killing in Tommy’s honor, It was for her too, the way she believed in him, he would never want to jeopardize the smile she gave him every time she looked at him, he wouldn’t know what do to with himself if she ever stopped trusting and believing in him.

While he was hung up on Laurel, she became his friend, she was getting to know him, and him her, not really realizing the importance of that. Months later, he was over Laurel, and he wanted to try with Sara, he wanted to give this a chance, but every time something bothered him or something really good happened, his phone dialed Felicity’s. His biggest smiles would be given to her in the lair, and her hugs when he came back safe from a mission would be like a gold medal for archievement or something. Sara tried to give him this feeling, but she could see it would get her nowhere. She heard him tell Felicity ‘she would always be his girl’, and when Oliver had to go for Thea and Felicity supported him and she couldn’t bring herself to agree with his plans, she knew she had no chance, it was over for them before it even started.

For a long time he fought it, he didn’t think he was deserving of this wonderful person’s love. She was warm, pure, good, and although he wanted her, God only knows how bad Oliver wanted Felicity, he would not be the one to jeopardize her light, her future. It took him long enough to understand she wasn’t his liability, she was his strength.

When he had to “use” her to beat Slade, he thought it would be a good plan, he wasn’t counting on how saying those words to her would make him feel. He wasn’t trying to fool Slade, he was only fooling himself, because from the very moment he saw her and her pink lips biting that pen, he had a feeling everything would be different, it took a while, but they did change.

She spoke something in her sleep and that took Oliver away from his wandering thoughts for a while, enough to feel her entangling her legs to his even more, she wasn’t exactly helping much, it was morning, she was naked and he had fresh memories of last night. Her legs in his, woke up the rest of his body, damn, was he happy to see her. Yet, she was still asleep, and he smiled to himself. The girl had no idea the effect she had on him. Maybe even him didn’t.

When they tried their first date, it was the first time in years he allowed himself to hope for something, something better than he ever thought he could have, and for those minutes he was happy, until a bomb exploded and almost took her away from him. HE FREAKED OUT. He would not be responsible for her pain, or worse, so he took his heart out and threw away any chance of being happy, by letting her go.

Then Sara died, and everything changed even more. That was a hash reminder that this life allowed no one’s happiness, that he would eventually end up like Sara, and he would keep Felicity away from that, no matter how dead it would make him. That night, as she left the Foundry, leaving not only the place behind, but her hopes with him, he felt cold, he felt lonelier than ever in a long time, but it was all for her…Right?

He brought Thea back, and it felt good having her around. Thea was someone that made him feel like himself, that took him out of the Arrow persona he tried to keep himself into. He met Felicity’s mom, and she was adorable. She was everything he never imagined she could be, just as lovely, only a bit clueless and the woman obviously didn’t have her daughter’s intelligence or tech talents, but she had a warm heart, a fighting soul and loving ways. She had raised the wonderful woman he loved, so she had to be admired. But then he saw Felicity kiss Ray, and that was the crowning jewel of his pain, he had lost her and It was all his fault, John warned him, but it was too late.

When he left to face Ras, Oliver didn’t actually trusted himself to come back, even though he convinced himself he could, so he said it…He told her he loved her, in a way, maybe even unconsciously, he wanter her to wait for him. Consciously, he didn’t, he just said it because she had to know, she had to know her importance, she had to understand she changed him, for the better. Having that sword through his chest, hearing Ras’ words and remembering how her lips felt against his, he could die happy, he had this memory to keep him warm. But then he didn’t died, Tatsu and Maseo kept him alive, and he fought, he fought to live as he always did, but clueless about how he would be powerful enough to defeat his enemy that clouded his loved ones with danger.

When he came back, her face, her hug, feeling her body against his, just the longing feeling of having her in his arms forever was broken by his need to be trained by Malcolm, and once again he sacrificed his heart for the greater good, he and heard her hard words and had to let her go. Not just by walking away, but away from him…To Ray Palmer’s arms.

He convinced himself he was okay with that, but every time he woke up at night by his very vivid dreams of Felicity just like the way she was now, naked, in his bed, sleeping with her head in his chest and hair all over him and his bed. Or with her just being there, next to him, being his. She was Ray’s by day and his by night, but she was safe, and that was all that mattered…Until she wasn’t.

Ray desired to become a hero, to fight crime, to save the city, just like him, and in doing so, he would put her in danger, eliminating all the reasons why he was good for her. If she would be in harms’ way, he was the only one that could protect her. He should protect her, but he had screwed up enough for his will not be relevant enough to her reality.

He had to lose his sister, face hell, to have her, but he got Thea back, and he would go to the end of the world if he could so he could hold her the way he did in Nanda Parbat. He wouldn’t have it any other way. That night Ras Al Ghul branded him with his League mark, but Felicity branded his soul. With every touch, every kiss, she took all the evil in his mind, and for those moments, he was just a man, giving his heart and soul to a woman that was his entire world. No billionaire, no vigilante, no monster, nothing, he was just Oliver, holding Felicity and all was fine in the world.

He still doesn’t know where he found the strength to let her go that night, to pretend she didn’t care while she died in a dungeon, to hear her screams and be unable to help her, to save her, to hold her and tell her all would be okay, that it was just a scheme.

He lost so much before he could finally defeat Ras Al Ghul, he sacrificed so much, but he did. And he did after Felicity told him he could, after she told him that he should fight, fight to live - in her eyes he saw what she didn’t say: fight for us. And he did, and now, months later, in their bed, their sheets, her skin against his and her breathing easing as she was slowly waking up, he found he didn’t need to constantly save the world, he had to save his world, most of it the one he was holding tight.

They would probably go back to the vigilante business, he could see Felicity missed it, even though she always affirmed she was happy, with him, in this new life. He wanted to give her everything, but for now, he would stick with what he had, and when they needed to go back, he would do things differently, because this time there was no bullshit, no darkness; life would always surprise him and throw heavy stuff, but he had the one thing he couldn’t live without by his side, and she wouldn’t let him fall, and he was okay with that.

She started kissing his chest with an open mouth, slowly and piece by piece, while her hands slipped from his chest to his abdomen, giving him chills and arousing him as he felt her fingers play in his hips, drawing circles in his hipbone and he moaned.

“You know, I could get used to waking up like this” He whispered in her ear and she giggled, while his lips so close to her skin gave her chills.

“You should, with some variations, like, you taking my place, or maybe some clothes on” He frowned and shook his head, she just laughed “Or not, okay, no clothes it is, then…But this…will be like tradition” She smiled wickedly at him and he sit on the bed and she took her place in his lap, sucking and kissing his neck while her hands caressed his chest.

“Tradition it is” He moaned in the middle of the sentence when her nails reached his hipbone. “Oh, Felicity. You will be the death of me” She laughed against his skin while they took their ‘good morning’ to another level and that was the day Felicity found something she needed more than coffee as a first thing in the morning.

It was hard, it was painful, it cost him almost anything, but to have her in his life like this, being completely his just as much as he was hers. Whatever Laurel wanted from him, Felicity never asked but got it anyway, he was never a soulmate believer, but to be this intimate, devoted and turned on by someone, that had to give him second thoughts about greek myths.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOO...  
> Liked it? Hated it? Leave your comment and let me know what you think!  
> Just thank you all for reading it, I'm just madly in love with these two dorks and I can't stop writing, thinking, talking, drawing or tweeting about them...Call it an obsession, I don't mind.  
> I'm sick and I don't want the cure :)
> 
> Thaaaanks for reading it!  
> And a major thanks for Sara to giving me her beautiful magic words as a small push which without I could never have done it :)
> 
> Xoxoxoxo,
> 
> Mim.
> 
> ps: english is not my first language, so sorry about any grammar or vocabulary mistakes :)


End file.
